evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
Abraham "Abe" Presley
Abraham Presley is a playable Hunter character in the game, Evolve. While Maggie forces monsters to run, and Griff forces them to sneak, Abe makes them do both. Abe is unlocked after completing Tier 1 of Griffin's equipment. Biography The bounty hunter. Abe, he doesn’t have some exotic pet helping him track prey, nor is he a grizzled vet that’s eager for his next big hunt. He’s just really tricky. Abe’s a former bounty hunter – a smuggler, a thief and potentially the sneakiest Hunter of the bunch. He is a very cynical man, as demonstrated in his short story, (linked below) often suspecting others of having selfish motivations to their actions. He also has a joking, flirtatious personality, with a tendency towards good-natured ribbing aimed at his fellow hunters, and he's expressed affection for both Caira and Val, though some of it might just be him joking around. His favorite movies are westerns, http://xboxclips.com/UltraLa5erStorm/f4d04163-b1b9-40c9-8db1-3b5fe7374fc1 which may go a long way towards explaining his fashion sense. Surprisingly, he's one of the most technologically knowledgeable Hunters, able to easily identify Ida Lennox's suit as similar to a Celestial Magma Diver, and modifying technology with his own personal touches whenever he gets bored. Short Story Relations with Other Hunters * Slim The other crewmembers seem to think there's a problem between the two, with Abe seeing Slim as a potential bounty, as Slim's existence as a Basilisk Soldier is illegal. Likewise, it's assumed that Slim, hates Abe for his desire to turn him in as a bounty. However, in spite of these presumably substantial rifts, Abe has no problem with him as long as Slim doesn't make fun of his favorite movie quote, "We deal in lead, friend." Abe also claims that the bounty on Basilisk Men is 10 million keys for shooting on sight, but that he violated it and that Hub is very picky about detailed instructions. Thus, he's abusing a loophole so as not to shoot the team medic. * Ðorde “Lazarus” Živkovic: Abe's disturbed by him. * James Parnell: According to the short story, Abe represents a practical, cynical contrast to Parnell's idealism. In spite of this, the two of them are best friends, with Abe having served under him on the Sword. The two of them like to sit back and enjoy comic books and movies together, with Abe preferring westerns over superhero comics. That said, Parnell is still irritated when Abe modifies his gear without him asking. * Sunny: Saw her as a great friend, and trusted her immensely. As such, he was incredibly depressed when she disappeared in the wreck of the Sword. * Cabot: Abe respects Cabot, though a great deal of this seems to come from him having recruited Parnell early on. However, Cabot has almost fatherly concern for Abe, wanting to help him reconcile with his actual father. * Caira Diaz: He has a crush on her, but he doesn't want her to know about it. A recording of dubious canonicity, combined with Abe's suggestion not to tell her about said crush, suggests that for all of Abe's brash demeanor, he's actually rather shy about it. The two of them have a tendency to playfully needle each other. * Val: He jokingly flirts with her, and in turn, upon Abe's death, Val can say that she was getting to like him. Of note is that Val jokingly claims to have been in the wrong line of work when learning about the amounts of keys that Abe claims to have wasted with Parnell. Weapons and Equipment Custom Shotgun Abe’s buckshot-slinger, a Dragon Arms Custom Caber & Holloe J-22 Jasper, isn’t your conventional firearm. First, it holds more rounds and does more damage then standard issue. But that's not the most interesting part - Thanks to Abe's modifications, the Custom Shotgun spread will change size and shape depending upon the speed with which he’s shooting. What does that mean, exactly? It means, squeeze that trigger as fast as you can and you’ll have close range pellets flying scattershot. But if you do slow, methodical trigger pulls, you get slightly more accuracy at a longer range. It holds eight shots, so use them well. Tracking Dart Pistol Abe is able to tag any corpse or wildlife he comes across with his Pangea Arms Celestial custom kit tracking dart, which he received through trade with a Celestial Survey team. If the monster eats any of the tagged wildlife an icon will appear on the hunters hud roughly indicating where the monster is at that moment. Another way to do this is to simply shoot the monster with the tracker. There is no limit to how many Darts you can have in play. Fire at everything you see, you never know what the monster will eat. Whenever a monster is nearby, tag it! Even in the Mobile Arena. The darts last 45 seconds on the monster. Stasis Grenade These nefarious grenades, created with blueprints bought through Abe's illegal radioactive substance trade, lock down a Monster by warping time around it and slowing it down for 15 seconds. Even a high-flying Kraken can get grounded with a well-timed Stasis Grenade toss. By binding these electronic shackles, it makes the movement incredibly slow while a Monster is in range. Chuck a Stasis Grenade and it arms immediately, meaning it will slow the monster down even as it travels through the air. This is how it’s possible to toss a grenade up and yank Kraken out of the sky. Unlike Maggie’s Harpoon Mines or Griffin’s Harpoon gun, there’s no tether for the Monster to break, instead the Monster is in slow motion lockdown for about 15 seconds, or until it gets itself out of the grenade’s area-of-effect, whichever comes first. Considering that you can toss five of these at a time, a smart Hunter that can line a Monster’s path with Stasis Grenades can change the entire dynamic of a match. It should be noted that beyond slowing the Monster, the Stasis Grenades also slightly damage the Monster whilst active. Mobile Arena The signature ability of all trappers, the Mobile Arena, a massive energy dome contains the Monster, Hunters and wildlife to a specified area for 60-seconds or until the trapper deactivates it or is incapacitated. It has an approximate three-second arming time after which it powers up and creates the barrier. Hunters can enter this barrier at will but not exit it. After the arena is deactivated, it is put on a 60-second cooldown. It is used by Hunters to force the Monster to fight as it cannot escape. Progression Tactics * The first rule of playing Abe is tag EVERYTHING. We literally cannot stress this enough, but there is no limit to how many tags you can have out, every creature and corpse is a target to be tagged, and at best, you can have enough creatures tagged to outdo Griffin's array of sound spikes. Fire at will. * Once the monster is in the area, TAG IT! There is a decent chance you will be prioritized by the beast to break the dome, but even if that happens your team will know exactly where it is for a good length of time. * Sometimes it's better to support than do damage, so prioritize grenades over your shotgun. Slowing the monster down will hurt it much more for your team than peppering it with buckshot, which is comparatively weak in relation to the combined arms of the rest of the team. Keep it pinned and you will make it a much easier target for the rest of your team to hurt. * When shooting your shotgun, choose how fast you fire. It has surprisingly good accuracy up to medium range if you pause between shots. However if the monster is atop you, fire rapidly to unload all rounds into it fast. * Abe works really well with Bucket as the pair have the longest tracking ability in the game. Bucket's head can find the monster fast, then once the pair are close enough Bucket can cloak them both for Abe to plant a dart on it. Once tagged, bucket can easily find it again with a second drone. When used together, its possible to always know where the monster is at all times. * Abe also works well with Val - a Stasis grenade on a Tranqed monster can reduce a monster's movement almost to nothing. * Torvald and Abe are a devastating tag team; a quick Shrapnel grenade and their combined shotguns can easily wreak havoc on a Monster's health. Especially if Lazarus is around to add even more weakpoints. * Avoid killing or injuring other wildlife where possible. As mentioned directly below this tip, monster strategy states not to eat wildlife that it didn't harm. Therefore, the best counter is to make sure every bit of tagged wildlife is as appetizing as possible. Weaknesses * When playing against Abe, never eat any wildlife that you didn't kill; it's a safe bet that it has a tag in it. This also applies to wildlife who are injured but not dead. * If you know that Abe has been in the area, find somewhere else to hunt. This will deny him any usefulness to his team, as his entire playstyle depends on you being where he has been. * Abe's stasis grenades cannot slow your movement abilities down. Use them to get out of their area of effect and then jump, fly or teleport back into battle, or away from the hunters. * Keep a sharp ear out for the mechanical pings Abe's tracking darts make, and plan accordingly depending on how many of them he is deploying. * If Abe is on the enemy team, he should be dual-prioritized along with the medic, as his stasis grenades will make combat much, much harder. Use knockback focused skills to separate him from his team and then finish him off before going for the medic. * Abe's tracking darts are both his greatest strength and his greatest weakness. Unlike Daisy, he cannot follow you unless he knows where you are already, either through his tracking darts or your footprints. Due to this, the hunters become extremely susceptible to juking tactics if Abe is on their team - lay a false trail in one direction and then promptly sneak away to another part of the map to feed and stage up while the hunters comb the area your footprints were leading towards. They might also split up to try and find you faster, but as this is separating the pack and making them more vulnerable, it is a win/win for you. Trivia * Abe's aesthetic appears to have been primarily influenced by John Marston from Red Dead Redemption, evidenced by his nice hat, and his preference of a shotgun. Furthermore, both of his weapons seem to be revolvers. * Abe's shotgun is reminiscent of the various shotguns of Borderlands 1, essentially being an oversized top-break revolver. Coincidentally, Borderlands 1 was also published by 2K games. * One of Abe's most famous quotes is "You fucked with the wrong motherfucker, motherfucker!" * Abe also appears to be the tinkerer of the group, as he was stated to have "fucked around" with Parnell's malfunctioning Berserker suit, correcting the major flaw which caused it to kill the man wearing it (also resulting in a shutdown of the program by the Sol Guard). As well as this, Markov mentions in the tutorial that he appreciates Abe fixing him up with a jetpack capable of carrying his weight, as his old one was incapable of the same performance. * He possesses the blueprints for his grenades thanks to trading in illegal radioactive substances. * His shotgun, according to the Evolve megathread, is a "Dragon Arms Custom Caber & Holloe J-22 Jasper." Presumably, Abe is the one that modified it with the smart choke. * He's understandably disturbed by Lazarus, or at least his lazarus device. * Abe indicates in his dialogue that he doesn't like being a bounty hunter. Instead, he says that "it's a job you do when there is nothing else to do." This would imply that like most of the Hunters, such as Parnell, Cabot, Hyde, and Markov, he enjoys the adrenaline rush of his job. * He wants a black hole gun due to seeing it in a movie with Parnell. Funnily enough, that would be a great asset for a Trapper. * His attire is reminiscent of Django's from Quentin Tarantino's film Django Unchained. The green shirt Abe wears is almost identical to one from the movie. Screenshots Parnell, Caira, Cabot, Abe.png Abe reveal.jpg 2K_Evolve_C_Abe_Shotgun_Burst.jpg|Abe Shotgun burst 33Abe.png|Abe Videos Evolve_Expert_Tips_for_Success_with_Abe_the_Trapper Gameplay-0 References Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Trapper Class